Chase the Cupid
This story takes place in the Future Generation and belongs to '' Tundrathesnowpup ''short story idea given to me by Chase911 :3 thanks buddy~! When Ace is starting to have a little trouble expressing his feelings for Winter, he turns to his dad, Chase, for a little help. *Chase *Skye *Rocky *Mr. Porter *Tundra *Ace *Winter *Sage *Aurora *Lani *Summer ♪Do the Pup Pup Boogie!'♪''' Ace had trouble keeping up to the beat, his paws hitting the wrong buttons on the mat as his eyes kept wondering from the screen to the little light gray puppy that was playing next to him. "Aw Ace I know you can do better than that!" Winter giggled, panting slightly as the game ended, the music still playing in repeat behind them. Ace just rubbed his head, scratching his ears as he smiled anxiously at her. "W-well..... I was...i was just.. distracted..." He grinned, only blushing more as she looked at him with those shimmering blue eyes. "If you say so~!" Winter smiled, giggling again as she noticed the pink tinting his fur, but was oblivious to what it exactly meant. "You want to play another round then?" "Actually... I was hoping that maybe... we could do something el-......" His voice trailed off, a lump forming in his throat as he thought of what to say. Why did he feel so nervous around her? "Winter, Your sister and I were going into town for a bit- you want to come?" Tundra smiled at her pup, Aurora wagging her tail as she beckoned her sister over. "C'mon Winter- Mom's gonna take us to Mr. Porter's!" "Okay!" She grinned, turning back to Ace. "Hold that thought~ I'll be back later." She smiled, giving him a hug before leaving the tower with her mom and sister. Ace gave a weak smile, waving a little bit. "Okay bye....." He sighed, hitting his head gently with his paw. ''"Stupid stupid stupid!" '' "Wooooww.... That was rough.." Sage whistled, placing a paw on Ace's back. Ace sighed again,looking sadly at Sage. "I just want to ask her on a date or something, but i always freeze up..." "It's not that hard~!" Sage smiled widely, his tail thumping happily on the floor. "Yeah? Then why haven't you asked Summer out yet?" Lani smirked, sitting next to her brother. Sage's cheeks turned red as he turned to look at Summer, who was thankfully sleeping soundly in the corner of the play room. "Uhhhmmm... Ehehehe... Well you haven't told Dylan how ''you feel yet!" It was Lani's turn to blush as she pounced on Sage, causing them to tumble into a play fight away from the distraught Ace. Ace sighed and looked at his paws, looking up only when he heard his father's voice and felt a strong paw around him. "What's the matter, champ?" "I really like Winter, Dad, but I don't know how to tell her..." Ace frowned, looking up at Chase with sad eyes. Chase looked fondly down at the young pup, laying down with him between his paws. He smiled, seeing a reflection of himself through Ace. "You know...I was exactly the same way with your mom when i was around your age, possibly a bit older..." Chase chuckled a bit, tail wagging slowly. "I was nervous and tried to hide my affection..." "But what did you do then, Dad?" Ace murmured, perking his ears happily. "Well...After a while I got tired of hiding the truth.... So I just kind of.... Blurted it out one day after a mission......" Chase smiled sheepishly, earning a small frown from his son. "I admit that it was sort of sweet." Skye smiled, walking in from the elevator and towards the boys with a soft chuckle in her voice. "You were so red~" "Heh...hehe..... It was embarrassing.... But she gave me a chance...." Chase smiled as Skye nuzzled him before laying down next to them. "Maybe we can hatch a little plan to help you..." The older German Shepherd grinned ear from ear as he saw how excited the little pup got, watching him bounce to his feet and wag his tail like mad. "Really?? You'd help me?" Ace yipped in pure happiness. "You're the best!" He nuzzled happily between both his parents, for a little cuddle, but he soon conked out from exhaustion from playing Pup Pup Boogie all morning. Skye chuckled and nuzzled her head into Chase's side. "Looks like we've got some work to do, mister Cupid." (Scene change: Chase's badge) Chase had carefully gotten up and left Ace with Skye so she could take him to his bed for a nap. He looked around, trying to find the recycle pup. "Rocky!" Chase called once he got outside, eagerly looking for the mutt. "Hey- Ow!- Chase!" Rocky laughed and grunted as he wrestled with Sage, who was chewing on his ear. Chase laughed at the scene before sitting down in front of Rocky. "I need your help.... You see... Ace likes your daughter.." He smiled sheepishly, tail thumping against the ground as Rocky rolled onto his side. "Which one?" Rocky chuckled, pinning Sage gently to the floor with his paw. Before Chase could open his mouth, Rocky let out another laugh, grinning at the German Shepherd. "I know, I know, he likes Winter~ He reminds me of you when you were trying to ask out Skye!" Sage grunted and squirmed under his father's paw, earning another laugh from the Police dog. "Heh...Well you're one to talk, before you and Tundra got together, you blushed and got shy too! You shoulda seen your face~" Chase teased, tail wagging happily. "Touché..." Rocky smirked, sticking his tongue out. "So what do you need help with?" "I need ideas... Ace wants to ask her on a date, what do you think she would like?" A few birds chirped overhead as both dogs started to think, with the occasional sound of Sage still struggling to get out from under Rocky's paw. "Maybe just start with the basics... Flowers... Fresh treats.... And he just surprises her.." Chase murmured after a while, scratching his chin with his paw. "That sounds like a good start to me... They are only pups after all." Rocky grinned, standing up, causing Sage to flop from trying to push his way out. "Umph!" "Oops! Sorry kiddo!" Rocky laughed, helping him up with a nudge. "Then it's settled~ Hopefully Mr. Porter is free enough to make a special order." Chase gave another excited grin as he and Rocky started towards town. "Though I think Tundra went down there with the girls, so we have to be careful..." Rocky grinned and let Sage hop up onto his shoulders. "Shouldn't be a problem...I could just say that we were taking Sage to get some free samples." He chuckled more, wagging his tail more. "This should be fun~ Let operation "Chase the Cupid" begin!" (Scene change: Tundra's badge) The boys barely missed running into Tundra, the girls too busy munching on their free snacks at a table nearby to notice them walking into the shop. "Hey there guys, what can i get for you?" Mr. Porter smiled at the pups, shelving some freshly made bread and bagels. "Mr. Porter, do you have any dog bones or cookies..shaped like hearts?" Chase took a deep inhale, sighing happily as they took in the heavenly scents of the bakery. "Somebody wanting to surprise their lady?" The man chuckled heartily, starting to mix some batter for some more treats. "Kind of... We're trying to help Ace gain the courage to ask out Winter.." Chase smiled, feeling a little proud that his son was finally going to try and express his feelings. "I wanted to help him out a bit, since he's really nervous about it." "Aw, that's really sweet~" Mr. Porter chuckled softly, putting the bowl down and started to walk back towards the cookie shelf, putting some treats and cookies into a gift bag. "Here you go, boys! I wish mini Chase all the luck." Chase grabbed the bag with a chuckle, nodding at the gentleman. "Thnkya!" he murmured through a full muzzle. "Sooooo, flowers next?" Sage tilted his head, still resting on Rocky's back. "Right you are, little guy!" Rocky grinned, looking back to his son with a smile. "I know that she really likes blue and pink..." Rocky looked up in thought, trying to think of something else his daughter would like. "Alrighty then- next stop Florist!" Chase grinned, smirking at his friend. "Race ya there!" "Oh, you're on!" The two laughed and sprinted off like they were pups again. Sage held on tightly to his dad's collar, laughing the whole way through. "BEST. RIDE. EVER!" (Scene change: PAW Patrol Symbol) With flowers and treats gathered up, Chase, Rocky, and Sage made their way back to the Lookout Tower to give the items to Ace, who had been spruced up by Skye and Katie, now wearing a red bow-tie around his neck. "D-Dad! I can see her heading back through the window! Sh-She'll be here any second, what do I do??" Ace started to panic, pacing back and forth as he started to hyperventilate. "Woah woah woah! Ace calm down!" Chase chuckled, leaning down to Ace's level. "Buddy, you're gonna have to calm down first... Now...We got you a few presents to give to her.... Just be yourself... Tell her how you feel, just relax..." Chase chuckled softly, nuzzling Ace's nose. "Just...relax..." Ace nodded and sighed, taking a deep breath. ".....Okay dad...." he gave a meek smile, taking the flowers in his mouth and nudging the box of treats with his paws gently to the middle of the room and waited anxiously for Winter to arrive. Winter eagerly bounced in after a few moments or so, stopping in her tracks as she noticed Ace in the middle. Tundra chuckled softly and urged Aurora around the two pups and over to Rocky. Aurora ran off to play with Shadow- but Tundra smiled and looked at her mate. "Is this what I think it is?" She chuckled softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It definitely is..." The mixed breed responded, smiling and leaning his head against on hers. "Ace..?" Winter giggled a bit, sitting down in front of him, tilting her head curiously. "H-Hi...W.....Winter...." Ace gulped, smiling nervously as he put the flowers at her paws. "......I...I wanted to...To tell you.. That.. You're so... So sweet and funny and cute...." He gulps again, starting to shake a little. "......And..I wanted to know ...If...If...you'd go on a date with me....Sometime....?" He closed his eyes, waiting for rejection. Instead, he got tackled and hugged, a huge squeal coming from the tiny white puppy. "Oh yes yes yes yes YES!" Winter rubbed her nose against Ace's, causing the brown pup's face to turn almost crimson. "Ace i'd be so happy to~" "That's okay...... I understa-..." Ace sighed, then did a double take. "Wait... Wait you said yes?? WAHOO!" Ace grinned widely, tail wagging like it was about to take off of his body as he bounced to his paws. "Did you hear that, Dad?? She said yes!" The adults laughed and clapped their paws as Ace happily bounced around the rug before giving Winter a big hug. Skye chuckled and got up on her toes to give her mate a lick on the cheek, smiling softly. "You did a wonderful thing today...Great job Cupid..." Skye laughed a little as Chase leaned down and nuzzled her neck. "Heh...I'm just glad i could help him out...." He smiled, watching the two pups laugh and run off to play. Sage smiled, watching his sister play with Ace. "...Y'know...If Ace can do it.... maybe i can tell Summer how i feel too...." As soon as that slipped out of his mouth, Summer walked by, a faint blush on her face. "...Tell....T-Tell me what...?" she squeaked shyly, smiling softly at Sage. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh......." Sage just stared at her, a deep blush on his cheeks. "...I think he's broken..." Lani snickered, waving a paw in front of his face. "Baaabby steps... One pup at a time, hot shot...." Rocky laughed, picking up Sage, who was still broken and sputtering nonsense. "Sorry Summer." He chuckled, giving the pup a nod as she smiled shyly and scampered off to Zuma, nuzzling inbetween his paws. The pups laughed and smiled, Rocky giving a smile to Chase, who happily nodded. "Hey, if this goes well, we'll be brothers-in-law." the boys grinned and gave each other a high-paw before turning to their mates, who were happily giggling over their puppies. Chase let out a sigh of happiness as he watched Ace's confidence boost up even higher.He couldn't help but feel proud as his son turned to look at him over his shoulder, giving him a wide smile before continuing his game with Winter. "It's moments like this... That make me proud to be a Dad...." With one last smile to Ace, he turned back around and went to get some dinner with Rocky, a newfound sense of accomplishment in his heart. Ace smiled and watched his dad from the corner of his eye, his tail wagging happily. There were several words that the pups used to describe Chase: Loyal, helpful, friendly, a great leader... But to Ace: He was everything and more. Chase was a hero in that pup's eyes. And he couldn't be prouder to call him his Dad. '' Pup pup boogie.png|Distracted paw_patrol_comic___chase_the_cupid___pag_1_by_wwolfdublagens-dakkk80 (1).png|User Wwolfdublagens on Deviantart is turning the fanfic into a comic! Art belongs to him!|link=http://wwolfdublagens.deviantart.com/art/Paw-patrol-Comic-Chase-the-Cupid-Pag-1-639213408 paw_patrol_comic___chase_the_cupid___pag_2_by_wwolfdublagens-dakuqjp.png|User Wwolfdublagens on Deviantart is turning the fanfic into a comic! Art belongs to him! Page 2!|link=http://musicalmutt2.deviantart.com/art/Paw-patrol-Comic-Chase-the-Cupid-Pag-2-639688165 paw_patrol_comic___chase_the_cupid___pag_3_by_wwolfdublagens-dan6j3w.png|User Wwolfdublagens on Deviantart is turning the fanfic into a comic! Art belongs to him!|link=http://musicalmutt2.deviantart.com/art/Paw-patrol-Comic-Chase-the-Cupid-Pag-3-643597628 '' Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Characters Category:Future generation Category:Animals Category:Puppies Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Love stories Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon